Forever His
by alleiya
Summary: How does Marcus cope with out her? How does he feel after seeing Edward and Bella so in love and missing that? Does he find out what happened to her? Will he find out the truth? Why did he help the Cullens that day? Not sure how long it will be now.R&R xo
1. Chapter 1

Forever his

Marcus walked past his brothers and their guard after their return to Volterra, striding past everyone in the guard and walking to the one place he wanted to be right now. No-one tried to stop him anymore, they were used to this behaviour. He would never be the same Marcus they once knew. The Marcus they once knew was loud and rambunctious at times. But not anymore. He spent his time _there_ now. Ever since her death it had become where you could find him. The Sanctuary. _Her_ Sanctuary. It was actually a little garden that she had raised with love and care. Ever since she'd been gone he'd taken over looking after it. It was a quiet peaceful place where he would sit and read and spend as much time as he could there. He felt closer to_ her_ when he was there.

So now he sat; by the roses and contemplated everything of the past few days and the people he had seen. He saw the look on the young (by his terms) vampire and his newborn wife. He remembered the look in his eyes as he looked at her with such care and love and admiration. Then to see the look same look reflected on her face. It nearly ripped his cold, dead un-beating heart apart. She looked oh so much like her. He remembered every part of her was so beautiful, no one, not even a vampire could even come close to matching up to her.

Sure, the young newborn was beautiful but she was just a mere mortal compared to the Goddess he once held in his arms. They were similar but his Goddess was so much more stunning, one wouldn't be able to utter a single word if they were to see her for a few moments. Being "dazzled" by her obvious beauty. With her long flowing mahogany hair that curled all the way down to her lower back; her full plump lips that he loved to kiss; the small delicate nose that could sense smells sp far away even the strongest tracker had trouble detecting it.

He sighed wistfully remembering her beauty and the feel of her in his arms. But she was just as beautiful on the inside as the out. If not; more. She held such great care for all things around her; be they human, vampire, plant or animal. She hated having to hunt humans. She went through a phase where she refused to drink because she felt so guilty about destroying their lives. She had gotten so weak that he had worried she would be lost because of it. In the end she gave in after seeing how distraught he was and she would do anything for him. If only she had lived then maybe she would have been able to try this new "vegetarian" diet. But even feeding on animals would not have been something she liked.

She was too kind for that. She said that every animal should be treated with love and respect and showed great care for others. She would often sit in this very spot by the roses and listen to the sounds of nature. It would sooth her she said. He laughed at her way of thinking and would often tell her to live a bit more which she would jokingly reply "we have eternity for that". He would run off with his brothers again and come back to find her by the roses once more. She was listening to nature as she said and her enhanced senses were even more so then the average vampires. But as he thought; she was far from the average vampire. She was much more.

He remembered many times he had tried to sneak up to her in this garden only to find out at the last minute; she'd known he was there all along. One of those times came to memory as he dove deeper and deeper into his past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry forgot to put that in before and on other stories! \**

**Now.. onto the story...**

Aro sighed as he watched his "brother" stride straight past him and everyone else to get to _her_ garden. He spent most of his time there since_ the incident_. It's what everyone referred to as Didyme's death as no one but he and Caius knew how it had occurred and he intended to keep it that way.

"Friends you are dismissed. I wish to speak with my brother privately," said Aro as he addressed his guard and their wives. He said it so cheerfully and evenly, never once letting any of them doubt that he actually cared about them. Not just their special _abilities. _But two people knew the truth; he couldn't fool them with his act. They knew he only cared for their powers. He had proved how far he would go for power with the murder of his little sister. He and Caius were the only two to know that. Or so he thought. The truth was someone else knew what he had done; his wife Sulpicia.

He thought she didn't know. But she did and yet she still loved him. She'd accidently overheard them discussing Marcus's state and if he was still fit to stay with the Volturi. Aro had been adamant he stayed though; no matter his mental state he was still his brother and he had a very useful gift. Inadvertently she had discovered her husband's part in his little sister's death. The only thing that kept him from finding out she knew was his love and respect for her which stopped him from using his power on her. She still loved him and because of her love for him, she would do anything to keep him happy. So she kept quiet. She feigned ignorance and acted the loving wife she had always been. She did it for him. Even if it meant keeping her sister's murderer safe. After all, she loved him.

Aro and Caius walked to Aro's private study to discuss everything that had taken place. All of their hard work that had been ruined.

"Damn it! We almost had them this time. Until _he_ stopped us. Why the hell did he do that?" ranted Caius.

"Calm yourself Caius. You know the reason why he did what he did," replied Aro.

"Oh don't start with that Aro. This had nothing to do with that and you know it. You did what needed to be done for us. Besides who knows how happy he would have been with _her_," sneered Caius at which Aro's eyes flashed dangerously for a split second but Caius didn't notice. "He would have come back to us anyway. He's _our brother. _We wouldn't have been separated for long. We just chose to speed up the process of getting him back by making sure he never left," stated Caius evenly like he was just discussing the weather on a normal day.

Aro looked thoughtful on this. He and Caius had been the ones to decide Didyme needed to go in order to keep their brother. Yet Aro had been the one to _dispose_ of her. He didn't fail to see the irony when they had decided that and didn't fail to see it now. He had been the one to end her human life and now he had ended her immortality.

At times Aro had wondered whether killing her was the right thing to do after he saw what it had done to Marcus. But then something would come up to distract him from his thoughts and by the time he had a chance to go back to what he was thinking he realised _what's done is done_.

"I don't know whether or not I can agree with you Caius but I do know this. The old Marcus wouldn't have stopped us. Because of it we lost it today. All of our hard work has been put forth to nothing because of _what we did_," stated Aro calmly yet his eyes were blazing.

"Tell me then, brother. How did it affect our plans? It happened centuries ago. Surely he would have moved on from then," asked Caius.

"She loved _everything_. If she had known about the other's diet she surely would have preferred that then drinking from humans. I have no doubt that she would have convinced him to do the same as her. All because he loved her. He still loves her."

"How does that have to do anything with _this?" _spat Caius_._

"_She_ would have never allowed it. _She_ would have done everything in her power to stop us from hurting them. It also didn't help that _Bella_," he sneered her name "looks like her. He saved them _for her_. He did it in honour _of her_, _for her memory_. Do you understand now?" said Aro.

He could see the truth comprehending in Caius's eyes now. He saw that he finally understood why he had done it and that it had been partly because of their actions that they had lost to them. As Aro watched all this process he saw something else in his eyes that he hadn't expected.

Caius's eyes turned contemplative then. He didn't know that Caius was wondering himself what would have happened had she still been alive and there that day. Aro was right, she would have tried to stop them but that wouldn't have mattered. The Guard would have stopped her first. Caius smirked at that thought. But then frowned as he realised Marcus would then have seen his love die. He didn't know how he'd react to that but he doubted that he would have stayed then.

Aro watched on curiously as a myriad of emotions flittered across Caius's face. He was tempted to use his power and see his thoughts but decided against that and waited patiently. He watched as Caius finally settled on one look that took over his face.

He had a smug expression on his face as he said "I guess it's good we got rid of Didyme then, isn't it?"

"You did what?" asked a voice so calm yet filled with so much venom that it sent chills up their spine. They turned and saw Marcus standing there watching them.

**AN: Tell me what you think. I was thinking I might TRY and make this into a short story. But I'm not sure how it would turn. This part was something I just thought of and started to write. Originally I had planned something else but oh well. Also if I did turn this into a story, I don't know how frequent updates would be. Tell me what you think of the direction of this so far**

**Alleiya**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_He had a smug expression on his face as he said "I guess it's good we got rid of Didyme then, isn't it?"_

"_You did what?" asked a voice so calm yet filled with so much venom that it sent chills up their spine. They turned and saw Marcus standing there watching them. _

**Chapter 3:**

Aro looked at Marcus with an expression of pure fear written all over his face, fear that he had heard of their misjudgement many years ago. Caius however looked his brother in the eye, seemingly undeterred by the fire in his eyes that literally said _I want to kill you_.

Aro quickly covered up his fear and schooled his face into its normal smiling self.

"Marcus! Brother! What are you doing here? I thought you would have been in Didyme's garden at this moment?" asked Aro with a smile on his face.

If Marcus hadn't known his brother for so long he wouldn't have been able to see how tense he was. He would have thought he was just being his cheery self. But alas, fate lucked out for Aro and his brother recognised his fraud almost immediately.

Marcus scowled. "Do not test me brother. I asked you a question. And I have no wish to be ignored either."

"Oh? Really? What was this question you asked? I seem to have missed it." Aro started fidgeting slightly, so slight that had a normal human looked at him they would have missed it. But with a vampire's enhanced senses, it was clearly noticeable to both of his brothers.

"What did you do to _her?_" Marcus growled out while death staring his brothers.

"Her? Who is this, _her,_ you speak of Marcus?" asked Aro while trying his best to look confused. Seeing his brother's face literally almost turn purple from his anger, which is quite a feat for him to do seeing as his heart hasn't been pumping blood in his body for _centuries_, Aro mentally sighed and faked a look of recognition on his face.

"Oh! _Her_! Didyme! You do mean her, right? Didy-"

Aro was suddenly cut off as Marcus couldn't handle the way his brother had said his loves name like it was such a normal occurrence. He wondered briefly if his brothers knew how much it _hurt _to hear her name. Spoken as if she was still here, and not murdered so long ago.

Marcus had lunged at Aro while snarling like a mountain lion and together they both went flying through the air. They crashed through the wall of the study, dust and rubble surrounded them yet Marcus took no notice of it. His attention was solely focused on his brother.

The Guard had heard Marcus's snarl and the loud earth-shattering collapse of the wall and rushed to aid him thinking he was in trouble. They arrived the same time as the Wives did and what the Guard saw completely shocked them.

They had been trained rigorously in how to protect the three brothers from all sorts of dangers. Yet they never were told as how to handle the situation if one of the brothers tried to kill them.

Finally after the shock at what they were seeing had processed through their minds, it was Caius who brought them out of their stupor.

"Don't just stand there like fools! GET HIM OFF HIM!" snarled Caius.

The Guard broke into action trying to get Marcus off Aro as soon as they could without hurting him, for they may have been ordered by Caius to get him off Aro they still doubted he wouldn't kill them if harm came to Marcus.

The Guard managed to get Marcus off Aro with Jane using her ability. While Marcus was incapacitated Aro got up and growled at them.

"What are you waiting for? LEAVE! You've done your job now leave unless you want me to rip you limb from limb and burn you!" howled Aro.

Marcus was still on the ground recovering from the shock of Jane's ability taking many sharp, shallow unneeded breaths.

He looked up and the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable and he uttered one single word.

"Why?"

The brothers stood apprehensively and looked at each other while both of their wives were on the other side of the room. Sulpicia stood impassively already knowing that this day had come and it was time for her husband to tell the truth. Athenodora however had no idea what was going on and made a move to go forward but before she could, Sulpicia's hand reached out to her shoulder and stopped her.

With a tiny shake of her head, Sulpicia stopped Athenodora from moving forward to Caius's side. They looked into each other's eyes and she knew she had to wait this out. It was between them and no one else was to interfere. So she stepped back and watched.

"It's… complicated," said Aro.

"Well then why don't you try and _explain_?" growled Marcus.

"I'm not sure exactly how to word this brother…"

"You had no reason. No right to do what you did. Do you enjoy watching me, _your own brother_ suffer? Is this some kind of sick twisted enjoyment for you?"

"We… I... " hesitated Aro, his mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say.

"Well? DO YOU?"

"NO! WE DON'T MARCUS! WE DID IT _FOR_ YOU, DAMMIT!" roared Caius.

And then everything was silent.

**_AN:Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. Hope you like this one. Hmmm so what does Caius mean by that? What are his reasons ey? Was it really for Marcus_****_? Find out next chapter what he means. OH! And don't forget to review!_**

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. It really helps when I get feedback so yeah hopefully you like this chapter

_**Alleiya**_

_**xo**_

_Previously: _

"_We… I... " hesitated Aro, his mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. _

"_Well? DO YOU?" _

"_NO! WE DON'T MARCUS! WE DID IT FOR YOU, DAMMIT!" roared Caius._

_And then everything was silent._

**Chapter 4**

"…_For me?_ You did it _for me?!"_ roared Marcus. "How? _How is killing the love of my life doing something for me?!_ You must truly have a perverse sense of humour after all!"

Sulpicia watched this calmly for she knew the crime her husband and his brother had committed all those centuries ago and thought it was time to face judgement. Yet Athenodora did not know what was going on. As soon as she heard the words come from Marcus's mouth, everything suddenly made sense to her.

The immense pain Didyme's death that had inflicted on Caius and Aro after her death hadn't been because of her death at all. It was the guilt knowing they had destroyed Marcus's one true chance at love.

Athenodora suddenly gasped as soon as she realised this. Caius and Aro's heads snapped to their wives as if the sudden gasp had awoken them to the fact that their wives were there the whole time. And they had heard _everything._

Aro looked straight into Sulpicia's eyes and suddenly _he knew_. He knew that she knew. She knew _everything_ and yet he had told her _nothing_ at all. He understood now. He understood all those times Marcus had gone to Didyme's garden and she had sent those pitying glances. Not at Marcus, no but at _him._

She knew what he had done and each time Marcus was in pain because of it, she would send him the pitying glances. Not because he had lost his little sister, the one he was supposed to protect but because of what he had done.

She had pitied him because not only was he the one who failed to protect her, he was the one who had ended her. And ultimately it had ruined his brothers and himself. She knew _everything_.

* * *

Caius looked at Athenodora and he was horrified by what he saw in front of him. She looked like perfection to him with her golden blonde locks pulled up into a clip with wisps of her golden curls left to frame her face. Her skin as white as porcelain and of course she was always fashionable. Even wearing a paper bag she would still look good to him. Yet not this time.

The expression on her face almost literally tore out his dead, unbeating heart. Her misty burgundy eyes that were usually filled with joy and amusement when near him were now wide and horrified. Her perfect red lips were hanging open. He was devastated by the look she gave him. The look that said she was truly seeing him for the first time and she wasn't upset at what she saw. No, she was absolutely distraught and actually scared _of him_.

"Athenodora, I can explain, really I can-" he started trying to convince her he had a perfectly good explanation for what she had heard. He knew he couldn't lie and it was time for her to know the truth.

"Don't!" her usual chime like voice was now like ice shards; cold, sharp, beautiful and _deadly_. "How can you explain this? You killed _her! How could you?"_

"You don't understand Thena. I wouldn't expect you to. But it had to be done."

"Why? Answer me Caius! I'm not one of the Guard! Do not speak to me as though! I'm your wife! And he's your brother! He has a right to know why you did it! Even if he wasn't your brother he would have the right to know!"

"Caius," interrupted Aro, "I think it is time we told the story of what really happened back then."

"Alright," sighed Caius, "But you must all stay quiet the whole time and without interruptions. You must let us explain everything."

"We were still grasping our power on the world as we know it now. We needed to make sure we were strong. And we were. All six of us together, we were a force to be reckoned with as well as our Guard." started Aro.

"But then _she_ grew unhappy and _you _were going to leave us." Said Caius

"At first I was content with the idea albeit a bit worried about how it would be seen to the other vampires. I didn't want to lose all of our hard work which had taken us many years to achieve. But still; I was content in the knowledge you and my sister would be happy. Until Caius saw my fears and confessed he had the same fears as I. He proposed the idea of disposing of Didy-"

"You!" cut off Marcus. He glared at Caius with so much hatred; Caius literally flinched back from the glare he was receiving. "You decided to kill her. It's your fault." Growled Marcus.

"Hush, Marcus. You agreed to let us explain ourselves so let us explain without interruption" said Aro effectively stopping Marcus from saying or doing anything else.

Marcus relented but not without a venomous glare towards both of his brothers.

"So yes, as I was saying, Caius did propose the idea of disposing of her," said Aro ignoring the looks Marcus and Athenodora were shooting towards Caius, "but I had a say in this as well. I agreed and it has haunted me ever since the day I said yes."

"Then why? Why did you do it at all? Was it for power? Was that it? For power?! ANSWER ME!" yelled Marcus.

Aro was just about to answer but with a look from Caius, he quickly shut his mouth.

"No, Marcus," sighed Caius, "as I said before I did it for you. Hear me out. Before Didyme, we were happy. You may not have been as happy as you were as when after you found Didyme but you were pretty damn happy. Then when you found her I was so happy, you had found someone for yourself like Aro and I had. But then," Marcus's tone started getting darker as did his expression when he thought about how things had changed, "you spent all of your time with her. At first I thought it would be alright. You'd have her but you'd still come spend time with us. Yet you didn't."

Caius was scowling at the wall in front of him thinking over the past events. "And then came the final blow which took the cake, brother. You were leaving. You were leaving because of _her. _We weren't going to be the three Volturi brothers anymore. You would be gone so I did what I did to keep my brother."

Sulpicia and Athenodora were now staring at him in shock with pity filling their gazes. While Aro and Marcus calmly watched him as he continued on with his explanation.

Caius took a deep breath and said, "I went to Aro, I played on the fact I knew he would be worried about losing our power. I convinced him we would fall without you. And that the only way to keep you was to get rid of her, permanently. I did it to keep us together brother. You need to understand that."

"And so you killed her," breathed out Marcus.

"Yes," said Caius and Aro while lowering their gazes.

"Not quite, dear brother." said a melodious voice that was thought never to be heard again.

Everyone's heads snapped to the ruined doorway and if it was possible the blood would have drained from their faces from what they saw standing in the door way.

_Didyme._

* * *

**_AN: Once again thank you to those people who have reviewed the story. Please don't tell me she's dead. I know she is in Twilight but this is my story and I hate how she was killed so I'm trying something new here. Also alot will be explained next chapter like how Didyme is alive still but im not sure how soon that will be, I have exams this term and need to keep up with my studies. School only started today and I already have homework! Also this took ages to type, a friend of mine was trying to get me to tell her what I intended to do but I had to keep quiet while she asked and asked. And then I was only able to type with one hand because I was foolish in science today and burnt my hand pretty badly! Still hurts over 6 hours later! Ouch! Anyways, I should stop my rant. Review please!_**

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

Everyone's heads snapped to the ruined doorway and if it was possible the blood would have drained from their faces from what they saw standing in the door way.

_Didyme._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

She stood proud; not looking a day older then the last time she saw any of them centuries ago. Her long mahogany curls tumbling down her back, her small stature showing her defiance and that though she was delicate, she was not to be crossed or you _would_ suffer.

Athenodora and Sulpicia were truly shocked. Here stood their sister. Their sister; who they believed to have died all those years ago. Their burgundy eyes shining with tears that would never fall, they waited. Waited for the answers they knew would have to wait until she was ready for them to know and she would only tell once everyone had gotten over their shock.

Stoic Caius's jaw had dropped and his eyes looked like they might pop out if he opened his eyes any wider. This would have normally been a comical scene; seeing the ever stoic and moody Caius opening and closing his mouth like he was a goldfish. But the fear that you could see in his eyes was evident to any who could have taken their eyes off of Didyme to look at him. The fear that she would strike at him or Marcus, that they would lose their bond as brothers with her return, the fear Athenodora would leave him and the biggest fear of all; he'd lose them all. Lose his wife, his home, his position, and his_ brothers_.

Aro was in much the same state as Caius was in but his eyes were clouded with a deep sadness. Sadness from over all the years of pain he suffered from his little sister's death. An immense guilt was visible in his eyes; the guilt of not only taking away his brother's happiness but for also taking away his own little sister's chance at happiness. Over the years he had tried to hide behind a cheery façade to fool everyone, but his own wife had never really believed this. She knew him too well.

He'd even had his brothers fooled that he was still happy, he couldn't let anyone see how weak he had really gotten so he became stronger and did what he had to do for the good of the Volturi. She thought it was his way of grieving for his sister, she never realised this was his way of also grieving for the brother he had lost the day she died. By always being happy and hiding behind the mask he put up, he was still seen as the strong leader who could deal with anything, including the death of Didyme and Marcus's barely there, catatonic state he was in for months. When he finally snapped out of it, he was a shell and nothing more. He had remained that way for centuries but now? What would happen to him now she was here? His mind had finally caught up to what his eyes say. And there was now one thing that was racing through his mind. How is she here? She's dead. I killed her, I know I did. Time seemed to freeze as he turned to look at Marcus.

Marcus was confused. He didn't understand. How was she here? This wasn't right. _She's dead_ he told himself. They told him this themselves. His brothers even admitted to killing her. She's been dead for centuries. But if that was true then how was she here?

Maybe he had finally lost his mind, he'd already lost his life, and probably lost his mind too was his thought. He'd spent so much time in his memories of her in her garden that he'd finally snapped. He'd become so lost in his mind from his memories of them that he was now imagining her in front of him.

He'd decided his mind was truly a sadist. It wanted to torture him by showing him an image of her. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, though he thought his memories didn't do her justice. She was his little wood nymph always smiling and eyes glittering with happiness. Her eyes were his favourite feature, unlike the others burgundy eyes they sparkled like a dark ruby in the sun. If this was just an apparition then he wanted to gaze in to her eyes just one more time.

When he met her gaze, he didn't understand how his mind could do that. He'd changed the colours of her eyes. They were now a brilliant topaz and though it was different, he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his brother's voice.

"Didyme? Is that really you?" Aro asked, apparently being the first to recover from shock and wanting to say something.

Marcus snapped his head across about to glare at his brother for interrupting something so precious and making his dream love disappear. But when he turned to Aro, he saw Aro wasn't paying attention to where Marcus had previously been staring. He turned back to look there and he was surprised to see her still there. He wondered how she was still here, his daydream was interrupted so she should have disappeared but instead she stayed there looking as regal as ever.

He then realised everyone else was staring at her and wondered how they could see her unless… no he thought. It's not possible. But what's _possible_ and what_ is_ went out the window when she answered

"Yes brother, I'm home now."

* * *

_**AN: Hey, Sorry about the wait. I'm glad people still are enjoying this story. I feel a bit mean about not explaining this chapter but I thought I couldn't rush into that and I figured the reactions to this are just as important then being told her story. Agree? Let me know what you guys think. I appreciate everyone who's not only read this story but has given me feedback. I hope you like it. It's taken me awhile to get this the way I want. This has definitely been the hardest chapter to write as of yet. Reviews would be great, thanks.**_

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Forever His_

_Previously;_

_He then realised everyone else was staring at her and wondered how they could see her unless… no he thought. It's not possible. But what's possible and what is went out the window when she answered _

"_Yes brother, I'm home now."_

_Chapter 6:_

"B-b-but…how?" was all Aro managed to stutter out while Caius looked like he was about to pass out from the overwhelming thought of this being actually real.

"How? How, what brother? What do you mean to ask me?" asked Didyme with a sardonic grin on her face.

The grin seemed to snap Aro back into reality and remember who he was; _he was Aro Volturi, the leader of the Volturi, Vampire Royalty; people feared his name_. And he'd _be damned_ if he was reduced to a _stuttering_ **fool** because somehow his _little, __insignificant_ sister had come back into their lives even when it was thought impossible.

Aro stood straighter, put on his most indifferent face and said "You know exactly what I mean to ask, sister. I mean to merely question on how you are still alive after all of these years after..," at this part he started to falter in his questioning, "…after we, I, I mean after what happened all those years ago..."

"Do you mean to ask me how am I still alive after you supposedly_ killed_ me?" asked Didyme with a small grin.

Both of the Volturi brothers inaudibly gulped at how she said it so conventionally like she was speaking about the weather and what not, but both still nodded their heads.

"Didyme?" a voice that had been unnaturally quiet since the sudden appearance of her called out.

Her gaze visibly turned from a harden topaz and softened to a warm butterscotch at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to look at the one person she was scared to see again. No, she could come back speak to her older brother and mock him in front of everyone after he tried to kill her and nearly succeeded, but this one person had the ability to make her knees go weak and giggle like a silly little school girl. He also had her heart, her brother may have the ability to kill her but this man had the option to reject her and she was terrified of losing his love.

"Yes, my love?" murmured Didyme softly.

Marcus started, taking small steps forward until he was one stride away from her. He reached out to cup her cheek, his gaze wide and imploring, looking at her trying to take all of her beauty in but not expecting to be able to actually touch her cheek. So when he actually made contact with her cold, marble, perfect skin; his eyes widened even further and his jaw considerably dropped.

Didyme stood rooted to the spot as the man she loves caressed her cheek with her gaze directed to the floor. Hesitantly she started to look up from underneath her lashes to find him staring at her, with adoration in his gaze just like he used to.

And that stare was all it took for Didyme to go tumbling into Marcus's arms; Didyme heaving with dry sobs while Marcus just held her, reassuring himself she was really here as his eyes filled with tears he could never shed.

A cough brought them out of their embrace but even separated they still had one arm around the other's waist.

Once separated, they turned to see everyone staring at them; some still in shock and a few looking at them expectantly waiting an answer.

Caius was the first of them to say anything after the couple's brief reunion.

"Well? We are waiting, Didyme and I do believe you owe us an explanation," said Caius with his usual scowl on his face.

Sulpicia and Athenodora glared at his back for being so rude to their sister but their glares couldn't compete with Marcus's reaction.

In a second he had left Didyme's side and held Caius up by the collar of his robes.

"Owe us? _She_ owes _us_ an _**explanation**__?_" growled out Marcus. He gave a short bitter laugh before moving his face so close to Caius's their noses were almost touching and their gazes locked.

"_She_ doesn't owe **us** anything. **You** owe her so much after what I recently found out. I should have kill-"

"That's enough, Marcus," Interrupted Didyme in a calm, soothing voice.

"Oh no, I don't think that's enough," snarled Marcus.

In a flash, Didyme was over by Marcus's side with her hand on his arm trying to calm him so he would relinquish the vice like grip he had on Caius.

"Enough," she said softly, and he slowly started to surrender his hold on his brother. Once released Caius was on the other side of the room in a second.

Didyme turned to face the room of people and said while meeting each of their gazes squarely, "It is true I owe you **all** an explanation on how I am standing here today when I was supposedly killed years ago. Shall we all have a seat? I would prefer to be sitting down"

* * *

Once everyone was seated in Aro's private study, as one the Volturi brothers and their wives turned to Didyme with a questioning gaze.

Didyme sighed and started to begin her tale.

"It was centuries ago when I was in the garden, I was listening to nature while Marcus was out on one of his few last business trips he would make. You realise brothers; that your office walls never quite drowned out completely your conversation."

Aro gave a small, embarrassed cough at this, not knowing that little piece of information.

"So when you thought it safe to discuss mine and Marcus's departure because he was out on business and I was, as you said, lost in my own world oblivious to the world around me. It wasn't. I heard all of your plans and thoughts on how to keep us here, until you decided on one option."

Marcus's hand visibly tightened its hold on Didyme's as she came to a pause. Silently telling her it was ok and it would be alright as well as wanting to reassure himself she was here.

Didyme smiled a small, bitter smile before she continued.

"I overheard you when you had decided to… _dispose_ of me in order to convince Marcus to stay."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Sulpicia.

"You know we would have done everything we could to help you. You're our sister," said Athenodora.

"This is why I did not say anything. I would not allow any of you to have your relationships ruined because of me." Didyme shot back looking at all of them.

She took a long, unnecessary breath before continuing on.

"It was then I decided I needed to do something. I couldn't let anything hurt Marcus or everything everyone he had worked for but I couldn't just let myself be killed either. You see... there was part of my gift that you didn't know about."

"What?" spluttered Aro and Caius in chorus.

Didyme sighed. "While I was in the garden listening to the sounds of nature I discovered some things…"

Aro's eyes narrowed as he looked at his sister, "And what would those things be, sister dear? That you deemed important enough to keep them from us"

Didyme's eyes locked onto Aro's gaze as she answered, "I discovered I could sometimes converse with the animals. Very rarely, but it happened sometimes and I was honing my skill while in the garden. I wanted to perfect this gift before I told anyone about it."

"And what does that have to do with anything that we have been discussing?" asked Caius

"I decided to leave. Part of my reasoning of asking Marcus to leave was I wanted to develop my gift more in the world of nature as well as see it. So when I overheard your plans to kill me. I knew I couldn't ask Marcus to leave with me and keep him away from all the hard work he's put into.

So I figured if I faked my death, I could hone my skills while not destroying all Marcus's work"

"Impossible!" Aro blurted out. "I killed you, I know I did! I walked away while you burned and when I came back all that was left was a pile of your ashes!" he ranted.

"No, brother. You think you killed me. The ashes you found were not my own. The animals I spoke with decided to help me. Those ashes you found were of an animal who sacrificed its life for me so I could get away."

"Then how did you manage to stay hidden all of these years? Where have you been? Why are your eyes golden like the Cullens and those other vampires?" interrupted Sulpicia bursting with curiosity.

Didyme chuckled before she answered. "Still always full of questions and wanting to know everything, I see, sister" she answered as Athenodora and she gave a little laugh at the response.

"I will answer all your questions one at a time but some of those questions are harder to answer then others.

Throughout the time I left Volterra, I have been travelling and you forget I lived with all of you for many years before I left. I know your ways; I know how to avoid you. I also had… I guess you could say…spies… that helped me know when each of you was leaving the castle so I knew where to avoid."

"What?" thundered Aro, "we've had spies all these years and never known it! I want everyone in the guard here immediately! We'll fix this problem!" both Aro and Caius looked thoroughly peeved off with this new revelation.

They were surprised when Didyme laughed.

"Calm yourself, brother. Did you forget about my little talent I told you I was working on while I left?" asked Didyme with a slight giggle at the end.

All three of the Volturi brothers blinked when their wives all giggled at their obliviousness.

Sulpicia, amused yet annoyed at the brothers' obliviousness said "the animals, she's perfected her gift. Is that right, sister?"

Didyme answered with a bright smile on her face "Yes that is correct, sister. I have perhaps not perfected it as I don't think to perfect it is possible but I would say I have a pretty good grasp of it."

"A good enough grasp that you're able to use these animals to know where you can and cannot go, would you say?" asked Athenodora with one eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

"Yes I would sister" answered Didyme, amusement colouring her tone.

The men obviously finally understanding what she meant were shaken out of their stupor by the ladies as well as Marcus laughing at the foolishness of them.

"This never leaves the room" growled out Caius.

"Of course not, dear" Athenodora managed to gasp out between giggles.

"Now," said Sulpicia as everyone calmed themselves, she turned to look at Didyme expectantly waiting for the answer which was on most of their minds.

"You have not answered my last question. Why are your eyes golden like those vegetarian vampires?"

All eyes were on Didyme again waiting for the answer.

Didyme smiled, inwardly laughing at how they all looked so serious like she'd been with another coven all these years like the Denali's or the Cullens.

"Do not fret. I have not been hidden by one of those vegetarian covens you seem so fond of decimating. But yes, I do drink from animals now. You see when I found out through the animals that a man called Carlisle Cullen had figured out an alternative. They encouraged me to try it. The only animals I drink from are ones in areas overpopulated or shall pass on soon.

I may drink from animals but I would still prefer not having to."

"But doesn't that mean you know their last thoughts before they die?" asked Sulpicia with a small, worried frown.

"No" answered Didyme, "My gift is so I can converse with animals mentally as well as bring happiness to others. The animals barely feel any pain. It would be like a human being stuck with a needle. Nothing more. I also can converse when I'm willing to; it is not an involuntary thing."

"Oh my, that is interesting" gasped Sulpicia and Athenodora.

They rushed across the room to hug their sister once satisfied with her answers.

"I have a question," a new, small voice called out, "will you be staying?"

* * *

**_AN: Wow, been ages! Hope you all had a good holiday and a good new year! Sorry for the delay, hectic life. And now I'm studying for the school certificate this year so big year. lol, Longest chapter yet. I worked long and hard on this one, I hope it met all your expectations. _**

**_Anyways I would love to hear you're feedback and also a major thank you to those who've reviewed and told me your thoughts! Completely appreciated! _**

**_Alleiya_**

**_xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Forever His_

_Previously;_

"_No" answered Didyme, "My gift is so I can converse with animals mentally as well as bring happiness to others. The animals barely feel any pain. It would be like a human being stuck with a needle. Nothing more. I also can converse when I'm willing to; it is not an involuntary thing."_

"_Oh my, that is interesting" gasped Sulpicia and Athenodora._

_They rushed across the room to hug their sister once satisfied with her answers._

"_I have a question," a new, small voice called out, "will you be staying?"_

* * *

_Chapter 7;_

All heads turned towards the voice who asked, Didyme's gaze locked on to the eyes of her love's brother.

"I do not know, Caius. I did not think that I would be wanted here anymore… considering past _events_…"

Athenodora's and Sulpicia's simultaneous horrified gasps met the room's silence.

"How could we _not_ want you here?" asked Athenodora, scandalized.

"Of course we want you here! We missed you so much." Reinforced Sulpicia, "It's been so dreary around here without you." She added with a giggle at the end.

Didyme's eyes glistened with tears at the words of her sisters. She turned her head to the three brothers, eyes silently asking if she was allowed to stay.

Aro immediately rushed forward, and grabbed his little sister in his arms.

He picked her up and spun her round just like he used to when she was younger. And when he put Didyme on the ground, his body was shaking from the dry sobs he had held in.

Didyme comforted her older brother as he tried to shed the tears that would never fall from his eyes.

Caius's reaction was a scowl towards her and he nodded reluctantly saying

"I guess we can't have Marcus being tempted to leave here again so you're stuck staying" he said with a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Marcus was in shock, not only was she here but she was staying. Didyme was staying. This can't be real. It has to be a hallucination.

Caius did always say he spent too much time in that garden of hers and it probably did him no good to his mental state.

Didyme bit her bottom lip nervously, a habit she had kept from her human days when she became anxious or nervous, and she looked up at Marcus with a question in her eyes.

She hesitantly took a step forward and cautiously placed her wintry hand on his pale cheek.

"Caro?" she said softly.

Her melodious voice brought Marcus out of his reverie and he nearly pinched himself seeing she was still here and that he wasn't touched in the head like his brother had suggested _oh so many times._

Suddenly a grin that was so wide, Didyme nearly very well feared that his face would split in two, appeared on his face. He rushed to her once more and swept her up in his arms kissing her so passionately it would make even the crudest sailors blush from their blatant display of _affection_.

A million thoughts were running through Marcus's head at that moment in time; the main one being how much he missed her and how happy he was she was here where she belonged;_ in his arms_.

Didyme was beyond confused for a moment, first her husband is spacing out on her and then all of a sudden he has a Cheshire cat grin on his face and is kissing her all of a sudden. It may have taken her a moment to register what was going on but once she did, she responded to his kisses with just as much fervor as him. After all, they _did_ have _centuries_ to catch up on and she _especially_ missed his kisses and being with him.

A book to the back of Marcus's head interrupted their _reunion._ Didyme and Marcus both turned to face their brothers and sisters, Didyme with a small, bashful grin on his face and Marcus scowling at his brothers trying to figure out who threw the book at his head.

Aro was standing there looking even paler than usual, which is quite hard to do considering he _has _been dead for over thousands of years, if Didyme didn't know better, she'd say he looked like humans did before they got sick or were about to be sick. Poor Aro looked like he might actually throw up, she thought astonished at the idea.

Didyme took a step forward, "Brother, are you alright?" she asked with a soft voice.

Aro took a long, unsteady breath, "I'm fine. Although I would appreciate it if I didn't have to see my little sister and brother go at it in front of _my _eyes"

Athenodora and Sulpicia were still giggling from Marcus's and Didyme's very open affections.

Meanwhile, Caius who had been scowling the whole time finally put in his two cents to the conversation, "I agree with Aro, yes you have been separated for centuries but _must_ we see what you two will plan on doing later? Is it not enough we have to _hear_ you, but must we _watch_ as well?"

With that last statement, the Volturi Wives burst into uncontrollable giggles, reminding their husbands of very young, innocent, naïve women.

The three men just sighed at their wives childish sense of humours and shook their heads in mock sadness at their behaviours.

"Ah well," sighed Marcus, "we wouldn't have them any other way otherwise we wouldn't love them like we do"

The three sisters, having heard this statement, simultaneously awed at Marcus's charm. Didyme placed a chaste kiss on Marcus's lips while he wrapped an arm round her waist and tried to deepen it.

Aro covered his eyes and could be heard muttering under his breath, "Not again. Not again. It's not happening, I'm not here."

while Caius rolled his eyes and merely said in a bored tone,

"Get a room already"

Marcus turned around with a roguish grin on his face and said, "With pleasure" and took off with Didyme leaving his siblings behind, shocked at his behaviour.

* * *

**_AN: Please don't hate me! I know its been forever since an update and i feel really bad! Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll definitely be quicker in updating now. Sorry it took so long, issues going on yet again. Life gets tedious at times, no? _**

**_Also, question for everyone, I was thinking of next chapter being an epilogue, and leaving it alone, or continuing on to see the rest of the Vampire World's reaction to Didyme's well...ressurection, I guess would be the term or epilogue next chapter and new story with Didyme being re-introduced to the vampire world and her attempts at trying to turn her vampires "vegetarian". What do you guys think?_**

**_Let me know soon, hope you liked the chapter and if there's editing problems, I'll go over tomorrow, its late now and I need some sleep._**

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**

* * *

**_AN: Edit:_**

_**Hey, sorry for the mistakes in the original. Hopefully I got all of my spelling mistakes out and hope you enjoy the chapter. And Let me know how you think I should continue the story, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to star5 (), SummerAndWinter and Lonely Scarecrow for already telling me what you thought of the chapter! Heaps Appreciated!=D**_

**_Btw what do people think about me doing a story about Tanya? Lately, I've kinda felt the need to go further into her character after I finished re-reading my one-shot Heroin Fix about her. Opinion?_**

_**Alleiya**_

_**xo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Forever His_

_Previously;_

_Aro covered his eyes while Caius rolled his eyes and merely said in a bored tone,_

"_Get a room already"_

_Marcus turned around and with a roguish grin on his face said, "With pleasure" and took off with Didyme leaving his siblings behind, shocked at his behaviour._

_Epilogue;_

Caius couldn't quite believe the things that had happened since her return. While the Volturi was still seen as a blood-thirsty, power hungry, crazed cult of vampires, he could not deny that since _she_ had returned that this reputation had slipped… just a little.

After Didyme had returned, and she and Marcus had finished their catching up, things had seemed to settle into a relative peace between the three brothers and their wives; reminiscent of before the incident of her supposed murder. But alas, things are not always perfect for anyone and they would have been living in a fantasy world if Marcus and Didyme could have just forgiven and forgotten so easily.

About two months after their return, the Volturi had been preparing to announce Didyme's return to the Vampire World and were planning to do so on one of the most important dates for them; the day that those Cullens had rudely interrupted and tried to sabotage by exposing them. But pent up feelings and issues had started emerging as Marcus and Didyme started to immerse themselves more in the dealings.

There was frequent fighting, uncomfortable silences and tense meal times. Despite Didyme's _attempts _the Volturi maintained its diet, bar Marcus of course. One of these fights had escalated into a few walls having to be put back in, furniture decimated and a few more guards had needed to be replaced, as well as this; it ended with Didyme and Marcus leaving for an overwhelming amount of time.

This meant that the vampire world remained oblivious to Didyme's return, none outside the selected few of the guard and the brothers knew that she was still alive. Didyme and Marcus travelled in the same way she had for many a century while believed to be dead. The Volturi refused to speak to those outside their guard, not wanting the world to know of their missing third brother.

The couple were happy though, blissful even. Reunited once more and this time, without the threat of the vampiric world or their brothers' political mind games to help sabotage them. They lived quietly, the way they had intended to before everything happened.

This life though was not for them, they missed their family and the reports of the Volturi's deteriorating iron-clad hold of the vampiric world worried them. If the brothers' relinquished their hold then there would be chaos and exposure would be a very likely reality for their kind and it would not end well.

They knew what they had to do, the pair returned to Volterra under the shadow of the night and met with their family. Despite their anger and rage, they all knew what needed to be done. They made amends with the past, for themselves and for their species. Although it did cost them half of a building after the yelling match that occurred that night.

Didyme was eventually re-introduced to the world during one of the Volturi's functions with Marcus by her side as well as her brothers and sisters. The three power couples stood proud, faces like marble, when they revealed that they were a reckoning force once more to be feared and obeyed.

That day has now gone down as a day akin to the humans' day called Halloween. The people in the room when Didyme was returned had gone paler, if possible and looked as if they might faint. In short, they looked terrified. This amused the couples greatly and so since that day they have made a tradition of scaring their court on that particular day each year.

It didn't take long for everyone to realise that one of the brothers and his wife had the signature Cullen golden eyes. Many took this as a sign of weakness and attempted to annihilate them. The brothers did not back down though and showed they were still as ruthless as ever. There was a small percentage of the community though that followed in their leaders' ways and now are sporting the very same topaz eyes as the other vegetarians.

This development nearly cause a vampiric civil war. Several times. In less than a year. The "meat eaters" vs. the "vegetarians", the brothers were so sick of the mini-wars breaking out, they issued a decree that if they continued, it wouldn't matter who ate what because all of them would be subjected to torture by the Volturi. That caused them to cease rather suddenly.

Caius mulled over how much had changed as a result of it, as he watched his wife and brothers and sisters laugh and be happy together though, he realized how much more they had gained rather than lost. Whenever an argument came about with Didyme though, his favourite line was "Would have been better if you stayed dead," after all they are siblings. They argued. A lot. It was expected, but worth it.

* * *

_**Well, its done. Hasn't been updated in forever cause of school, family and friends but I figured I should at least try and finish it. So basically, thoughts would be appreciated. And its nearly 1 in the morning, so this hasn't been checked over so sorry for spelling or grammatical errors.**_

_**Figured I'd say this before I finish this, any donations to the Queensland floods in Australia would be amazing if you could. Prayers and thoughts to those left devastated behind. I have family up there and luckily none of my family were injured but, others such as the boy who died to save his brother weren't so lucky. So please, do the Aussie thing and help out. 3**_

_**Alleiya.**_

_**xo**_


End file.
